My Dad Has A Boyfriend!
by Andraiyel
Summary: First learning that your dad is dating again, and then learning that it's a man on top of that... Wow. Don't worry, there aren't any OCs :D
1. Chapter 1

Somehow I always manage to forget this:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. Really guys, would I be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfics if I could make the actual characters have amazing buttsex?

* * *

Suzaku walked over to the front stairs and bellowed up, "Guys! Get up! It's time to go! C'mon, we don't want to be late like we always are!"

As he walked back to the kitchen he could hear some rustling upstairs, a sign that the children were at least attempting to drag themselves out of bed.

Suzaku walked past the kitchen table and over towards where the kitchen sink was, also where he had left his large mug of coffee. If it weren't for coffee, he didn't think he would be able to function on a daily basis.

He reached for it absently at the same time that he reached into one of the upper cabinets to grab the bowls for the kids to eat their cereal. His hand missed the handle of the mug as he looked up to make sure he didn't drop the bowls; resulting in him instead pushing the mug off of the marble counter top and into his white shirt, the cup hitting his chest and then falling to the floor with a shatter and spew of glass and coffee. Now he had coffee all over the new shirt he had just gotten yesterday. And boy did it burn like hell.

"Oww! Damn it all to hell!" he growled so as the children would not hear. But Milly had already skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, just in time to hear her father's colorful words.

"Ooo dad!" She waggled a finger at him. "You are going to end up being a bad influence on Rivalz!" she admonished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, glaring at her playfully. "Are you dressed and ready to go?"

"Well, I'm not naked," she replied in a smart-ass tone. "And I'm only ready when Shirley is. Which will probably be never considering how slow she is."

Suzaku was on the floor now trying to wipe up all the spilled coffee. He looked up at her tiredly. "Well then will you please go help her? And make sure that Rivalz is ready to go as well. I need to go change again. We seriously need to leave in about half an hour and I don't want to be late for it, like everything else that we do."

She rolled her eyes and went back down the hallway towards the stairs skipping and yelling, "Hurry up guys!"

'This is going to be a very long day,' he thought as he finished wiping up the spilled coffee and picking up the pieces of the broken mug. Looking back to make sure that he got it all, he walked quickly down the hallway. He took the stairs, two at a time, and ran into his bedroom at the end of the hallway to the right.

As he was about to shut the door, he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw a very tired Rivalz.

"Daddy, do we have to go? I wanna go back to sleep. I don't even have any clothes to wear." He made a gesture to his underwear clad self.

Suzaku sighed and patted the boy's navy blue hair.

"Can you wait a few minutes or ask one of your sisters for help? I'm having a crisis of my own as you can probably tell," he replied, gesturing to his own coffee stained predicament.

Rivalz snickered and gave a thumbs up as he walked back into his room, dragging his favorite blanket behind him.

Suzaku walked over to his closet, listening to his daughters bicker, as he looked for a new shirt.

"It's my turn to wear that dress, Milly!"

"Well perhaps you should have gotten up a bit earlier then, hmmm?"

"But it was in my closet!! I should get to wear it! It's my turn!"

He could imagine Shirley crossing her arms and pushing out her lower lip in a pout. Sometimes it was hard to wrap your mind around the fact that they were twins. Their personalities could differ so greatly sometimes.

"Isn't there another dress that is the exact same as this one, but in yellow?" Milly asked, trying to come up with ways to keep the dress for the day.

Suzaku sighed and grabbed another white shirt out of his closet. 'Maybe it isn't such a bad thing to have so many,' he thought as he looked in to see the numerous amounts of white shirts in his closet. He chuckled and started to pull on the skin-tight white turtleneck as he walked out of his room. He stopped to pull the shirt down over his abs to see Shirley and Milly standing side by side in front of his door in matching dresses.

Milly's dress was a light coral pink in color and had a cream colored ribbon tied around the waist. The back of her dress was laced up with a thin cream-colored ribbon.

Shirley's dress was a light cream color with a coral pink ribbon cinched at the waist and a coral colored ribbon criss-crossed up the back of her dress. Other than that, the dresses were the exact same.

They had a white lacy collar and long sleeves that ended in white lace covering up the girls' hands. The bottom of the dress poofed out after the ribbon at the waist and ended a little bit after the girls' knees. The bottom was fringed with snow-white lace and they both had bright white tights on with matching black Mary Jane shoes. They both had their hair up in pigtails, but Milly with coral ribbons and Shirley with cream. They would have looked exactly the same had it not been for the differences in eye and hair color.

Suzaku kneeled down before them. "You girls look very nice, but that might not be the way you want to dress for where we're going. You'll end up ruining your pretty dresses," he said with a mock worried look on his face.

"Where are we going again dad?" Shirley asked, having just followed Milly's suit in dressing.

"Remember? I told you last night that we were going to the zoo so that you guys would finally get a chance to meet Lelouch."

"Do we have to change dad? Can't we please leave the dresses on?" Milly pleaded, widening her eyes and pushing out her lower lip to try and pull off a convincing puppy-dog look.

"Don't you want to run around though?" Suzaku asked, a bit confused as to why they wanted to wear their favorite dresses somewhere where they might get ruined or dirty.

"We do…" they said in unison.

"But we want to look-," Shirley continued.

"Nice to meet your new girlfriend," Milly finished for her, earning a scowl from Shirley who hated it when Milly would complete her sentences.

Suzaku cringed visibly. He still hadn't exactly told his children yet that Lelouch wasn't a girl… That wasn't exactly something that you just brought up at the dinner table. It wasn't exactly going to be easy to tell his young children either. Lelouch had been nagging him about it too, for the past week ever since they had arranged for him to meet Suzaku's children. He wasn't going to be happy if Suzaku didn't break the news _before_ they got to the zoo.

Suzaku sighed and stood up, patting both girls on the head. "Go change into something that you won't be afraid to get messy, okay?"

He maneuvered past the girls and went down the other hallway towards Rivalz's room. He looked in to see the boy lying on his bed, thumb in mouth and blanket wrapped around him so he looked like a burrito.

The room was painted green and blue in a checkered fashion, posters of racing bikes hung all over. The room was also a pigsty. There were toys scattered everywhere and Suzaku was surprised that Rivalz could still make it all the way to his bed through the mess on the floor. He would make him clean it up later, but right now they had to go.

Suzaku pushed through the mountains of action figures and toy cars to get to his son's bed. He walked to the other side and shook him gently.

"Hey, Rivalz. Get up buddy, we have to get you dressed and then go. The girls are already ready," he said softly.

The eight-year old looked up at him groggily. "Mhmm," he mumbled before turning over on the bed.

Suzaku sighed loudly and picked up the half-asleep Rivalz and carried him over to his dresser on the other side of the room.

"What do you want to wear today?" Suzaku asked as he started rifling through the drawers of t-shirts, shorts, and all sorts of other clothing items that the eight-year old wore.

"How 'bout the transformers shirt?"

"The one with Bumblebee on it?" the grey-eyed boy asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

The boy beamed. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, lifting his arms above his head so that his father could pull the shirt down over him. Suzaku stood up.

"You pick out a pair of pants while I go get your cereal ready okay?"

"Fine," Rivalz huffed.

Suzaku made his way out of the messy bedroom and down the stairs again. Almost slipping on one of Milly's (or was it Shirley's?) roller skates, he finally made it to the kitchen where the two girls were sitting up at the island on one of the barstools. They each had a bowl of cereal in front of them, Frosted Mini Wheat's in a yellow bowl for Shirley and Frosted Flakes in a bright pink bowl for Milly.

Their hair was no longer in pigtails, but long braids that were held together at the end by ponytails that matched their shirt. They had changed out of their dresses and were now in matching jeans with a hole in the left knee and t-shirts that were a tad too big for them. Not the same color though. Lime green on Shirley and sky blue on Milly.

They always dressed the same, but refused to have the same color clothing because they said they were twins, but not the same color. Well, they used to say that when they were little, thinking that when people judged you by your color, it was your hair color and not the color of your skin.

They turned their heads simultaneously as Suzaku walked in, with a look on their faces saying, "Do we look ok _now_?"

He smiled brightly at them, "Thanks for changing girls, you look great."

They grinned and turned back to their cereal, kicking their legs back and forth a good three feet off the ground. Suzaku walked over to the pantry that was way too big and peered inside.

"Girls, do you know if there are any cheerios left for your brother?"

"There should be. Maybe if you-" Milly was cut off as Shirley finished for her, revenge for earlier that morning.

"Look on the bottom left-hand shelf in the back," Shirley finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Shirley."

Milly glared, but didn't say anything because her mouth was full of frosted flakes. She would have hit her upside the head for being a smart-ass, but their dad was right there. Shirley just smirked in Milly's direction and continued to eat the rest of her breakfast.

Suzaku pulled out the cheerios from their place next to the cake mix and poured them into a blue bowl for Rivalz.

Just as he was pulling out the milk, Rivalz came bounding into the kitchen skidding to a halt and yelling, "Ta-Da!" He spread his arms in a showy fashion and asked, "Do I look okay daddy?"

For once, Rivalz was matched. Yesterday he had come downstairs with a lime green shirt and red sweatpants on. But today he had matched his yellow transformers t-shirt with navy blue jeans.

"Oh my god! Rivalz you actually match for once! What a surprise!" the girls cried in unison. He sneered at them.

"Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh." He stuck his tongue out at them, a gesture they quickly returned.

"Rivalz sit down and eat your cereal now," Suzaku snapped. He lifted him up onto one of the barstools and set the bowl in front of him.

"I'm going to start the van. I'll be back in a couple minutes and I expect all of you to be done and have your dishes in the sink." With that he left the room.

"Wow, dad sure has his boxers in a bunch," Milly said while munching on a spoonful of cereal.

"Maybe it's because he thinks that we won't like his new girlfriend," Shirley suggested, hopping down off the stool she shared with Milly and walking over to the sink, standing up on her tiptoes and setting her glass bowl in it gently.

"I bet'cha she's really hot if she got dad's attention. I mean have you seen all of the pretty ladies that have stopped by and have had dates with dad?" Rivalz said while chewing on his cheerios. It was dribbling down his chin a little while he was talking because his mouth was full.

"Don't chew with your mouth open Rivalz!" Shirley admonished, passing him a napkin.

"You have a point Rivalz. He didn't even give them a second thought, but this Lelouch girl…" She thought over this for a moment, twirling her spoon in the air before her eyes. "They have been dating for three months now right?"

"Four and a half, actually," Shirley answered sheepishly, tapping her fingers on the white marble counter top.

"Well, well madam stalker," Milly giggled.

"I-I am not a stalker!" Shirley stammered. "I merely overheard dad on the phone with her," she muttered. Just then they heard the front door open.

"Ooo!" Shirley grabbed the bowls away from Milly and Rivalz and threw the cereal away, basically throwing the bowls into the sink.

"Hey! I was still eating that!" Rivalz protested whiningly.

Milly just sighed and slid off her high seat, walking past Suzaku as he entered the kitchen.

"Ready guys?" he asked although there wasn't any inquiry in his voice.

"Yeah!" Rivalz exclaimed, jumping down off the stool and running after Milly towards the van.

"Yup!" Shirley replied, chasing after them. Suzaku smiled and trailed after the kids.

'I wonder what they'll think when they meet him. I'm kind of worried about the _him _part though…' With that, he shut and locked the front door and walked down the driveway of their large mansion.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I don't really know how this is going to end up. (Angst or Humor, Romance or more Angst, etc.) I know how it ends already though XD

It seems that I just keep digging myself into a bigger hole with each of these multi-chaptered fics that I put up. Ah well, can't be helped sometimes. I blame those peanuts I ate before bed two nights ago. *shakes fist* you evil peanuts, you!

So, reviews are nice. They remind me that there are actually some people reading the fics I put up XD They also motivate that little part of me that knows I should put up an update ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmmm, I didn't think that people would like this fic. X3 makes me happy that you do. Anyways, you knew it would come eventually, so I figured sooner rather than later. The chapter where you learn how they meet. A bit dry though, just giving you a fair warning. Hehe I had this chapter written before the first chapter was even thought of. This was gonna be the first chapter... Glad it wasn't.

Oh! This chapter is a bit confusing because it is technically in Lelouch's POV, although it is in third person. He isn't supposed to know who Suzaku is yet, so that is why his name isn't said until the end. There are a couple spots of Suzaku POV, but those are few and far between. Good luck.

* * *

Lelouch leaned against the outside wall of the zoo. He wished there was somewhere to sit, but the smooth bricks to lean against were good enough for him. With his hands in his red jacket pockets and his collar upturned, he glanced towards the darkening clouds above. The day was overcast, but it wasn't supposed to rain. Well, at least that was what the overly made-up meteorologist had said this morning on the news. And they were right, like nine percent of the time. So basically, never. And that was why his black umbrella was hanging from a cord encircling his wrist.

He stared absently out into the parking lot, watching for a crimson red Toyota Sienna LE with an ash grey bumper. It wasn't very hard to spot when it was around considering that he had never seen another van with the same colors. That was a good thing though, especially since that at places like this, everyone was driving a minivan.

Lelouch thought it was cute that Suzaku drove a minivan. Anyone would have to admit that it was a somewhat hilarious sight to see the man driving it. "You should paint some skulls on it or something to make it seem more masculine. You can be _the_ soccer dad," he always teased, never failing to earn a glare from the sexy brunette that was his current boyfriend. He scanned the lot of every color car and other type of vehicle under the sun again. He wasn't searching too hard though because he already knew that Suzaku was going to be late. Like usual. Not that he blamed him, I mean with three kids and all.

What was he thinking? Three children. Wow. He kept questioning his own sanity; dating a man with three children was nuts. Although he would never admit it, Lelouch was a bit nervous to meet them. He had always had a way with people despite the fact that he enjoyed his solitude. Children, however, were a different species entirely. It was hit or miss with them, and he really hoped that he didn't miss. Especially with these kids. That would probably cost Lelouch and Suzaku their relationship. Lelouch knew how much Suzaku's children meant to him and he would take their opinions like the word of God. Or Satan. He hadn't exactly asked Suzaku religion he was.

The only real factor playing against him was the whole "HE" part. There was no way to know how the kids would react to that. Suzaku had already told him that he had not dated much at all, but when he had they had all been female. But then he would quickly assure him that his kids loved the people he brought home.

However, whenever he said that, there was a little glint of doubt behind those emerald eyes, telling Lelouch that Suzaku wasn't exactly being truthful. And that was what scared him.

Lelouch sighed loudly and slowly slid down the smooth stone wall, his movement finally stopping as his bottom hit the cement sidewalk. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he looked around at the people passing him by. The adults were looking at him with eyebrows that were knitted together, their expressions reading, "Why is there some adult man loitering around the zoo?" They would then proceed to pull their children in closer to them, the first answer to that question being PEDOPHILE.

He shook his head marginally and laughed inwardly. Some people. This was why he didn't go out. Well that and he was just plain anti-social.

Glancing around once more for any sign of his emerald-eyed beauty, he began to daydream after a few minutes of not being able to find him. Surprisingly, the first thing he thought about was the very first time he had ever met Suzaku. He smiled to no one in particular as he thought about that day. That had been a bit embarrassing. For Lelouch at least. He craned his neck back, leaning his head against the cool wall and looked at the grey sky above. There was nothing spectacular to look at up there, just angry, dark clouds looking back down at him. It hadn't been a day like today. In fact, it had been beautiful. One of the most beautiful days he had ever seen. He closed his amethyst eyes, shielding them from the ugliness of that morning and thought back to that time, four and a half months ago…

* * *

Lelouch was sitting on a wooden bench along a desolate trail, enjoying the silence and the cool breeze blowing through the trees. His legs were curled up under him and his favorite book was resting on his lap, open to a page that had been dog-eared one to many times; the spine was worn, but cared for and even though he had read each word multiple times, they continued to capture his fascination each time he picked the book up.

It was fairly early in the morning, probably about six. Lelouch liked to come out early because that was when it was the quietest and everything seemed pure and clean. The sun was rising above the tall trees around him, light filtering through the thick foliage, enough for him to read and see the things around him. His mind seemed to be at its clearest at this time of day, well at least that is what he thought.

Even though there was a trail running through this park, not many people ran or biked it. Well, at least at this time of day. Lelouch sure didn't, but he didn't participate in any form of physical activity. It was only a short walk to this park bench from the small parking lot where he had left his car.

'The trees are almost ready to turn,' he thought as he looked up at the yellowing leaves with a few red and orange ones sprinkled in. It was a really pretty day, the air was crisp and the grass was sparkling in the sunlight from the fresh dew that blanketed the ground. 'It is going to be a gorgeous fall.'

As he looked back down at his book, about to get lost in the imaginary world that it spun, a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Lelouch looked up to see a man with dark brown curls atop his head and bright, emerald green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"It's a free country. I couldn't really stop you if I wanted to," Lelouch replied, a bit more coldly than he had intended.

The man laughed a little at this, sitting down on the far end of the wooden bench. Lelouch scooted as far to the other end as he possibly could without grabbing the other man's attention. People were the bane of his existence.

As much as he kept trying to get back to his book, he couldn't help but look over at the other man. He seemed somewhat familiar, although Lelouch knew that he had never met this man in his life. He was resting his elbows on his knees and holding his face in his hands. The other man rubbed his eyes groggily, visibly exhausted. There were shadowy circles formed underneath his otherwise alert emerald eyes. He looked like he was staring at nothing in particular, but staring at something in the distance nonetheless.

'It is a bit strange that I would see someone other than a jogger around here, especially this early in the morning,' Lelouch thought, trying to look back at his book so as to not creep out the guy sitting next to him. However, the green-eyed man must have noticed Lelouch looking him over because he looked up at him and tried to start up a friendly conversation.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

Lelouch ignored him, hoping that he would just take a hint and leave him alone.

"So, what book is it that you are reading there," he inquired curiously. Apparently that tactic didn't work.

'Great. This man must be like a small child; once you make eye contact they just won't leave you alone. Guess I brought this upon myself though.' Lelouch really didn't like making small talk, especially with strange men in a pretty much deserted, park; where the possibilities of someone being an axe murderer looking for their next victim was fairly high. Scratch that, extremely high. He shook his head slightly, crazed overactive imagination at work here.

He sighed inwardly and turned over the book to look at the cover, even though he already knew the title and the author. Both were his favorite. The picture on the front never ceased to amaze him. The book was entirely black. The only point at which the color strayed was where the title and author's name were written. That and the single, pristine, sapphire blue drop of water that fell from nowhere and was going straight back. The symbolism was endless and even after reading the story about a million times, he was left with no definite answer. That always confused him, sure that there was something important behind it.

Lelouch studied the cover for a few more moments before remembering that he had been doing something. His cheeks tinted a light pink at how easily he had become distracted. Whoops.

He looked back up at the man and held up the shabby copy of the book so he could see the cover. "Um, it's one of my favorites, _SHAKEN._" He looked at how worn out the cover was and laughed lightly. "I've read it so many times that I could probably read the whole book out loud from memory," he said a bit embarrassedly.

Strangely enough, talking to this guy came easier to Lelouch than talking to his own mother. Although she always brought up uncomfortable subjects and embarrassing topics, like that time when he was eight. But that is a story for another day.

The man's eyes visibly widened a bit from seeing the cover of the book that Lelouch held up, before his face composed again.

He chuckled slightly as he said, "That is one of my more favorite books as well. I don't think I have read it as many times as you have, by the looks of it, but I have memorized bits and pieces of it from all the times that I read it. In fact, I even got to meet the author, Suzaku Kururugi, not to long ago," he said, smiling a bit slyly, but Lelouch didn't notice this.

"Really?" Lelouch exclaimed, the stranger having caught his full attention now. He turned slightly on the bench, stretching his legs out from under him so that he could see the other man a bit better. "Where? I would love to meet him. He has been my favorite author for a really long time now. The way he writes is, wow. It really captures a person and drags them into another world, you know?" Lelouch felt a little bit stupid at this point, like he was babbling. Which he was.

The other man chuckled softly. Lelouch was acting like a kid in a candy shop now. Someone who had met his favorite author sitting right next to him? That was better than Christmas morning.

"Yeah I know what you mean. He is pretty entertaining himself. A bit of a space cadet though. Sometimes he just goes off into his own little world, kind of hard to keep his attention. Nice guy. Well, at least that was my impression of him," he said, continuing the conversation after he noticed how much the violet-eyed man admired the author.

Lelouch had already laid his book down beside him on the bench and was listening intently to everything that this guy had to say, hanging off of every word.

"Really? So he is not like one of those people that took all of their fame to their head? Like someone who is completely full of themselves? That's a relief."

The brown-haired man chuckled at this, finding it amusing that this guy had so much interest in the author, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Well, I can't say that he doesn't have at least a bit of an ego, but I guess if you wrote some fairly famous novels you would too, right?"

"Well, I guess that is true. I know that my ego is already pretty big." Cue soft laugh from the slight raven-haired man on the opposite side of the bench. "One day I hope to meet him, maybe get him to sign my book." Lelouch gestured to the beat up book at his side and smiled sheepishly. He really hoped that he wasn't scaring this guy with his stalker-ish tendencies.

The other man wasn't freaked out though. He was entertained by the ebony-haired, man that was sitting beside him. The whole time that Lelouch was talking, he would admire how pretty his violet eyes were and how they sparkled in the rays of sun that got through the leaves on the trees. How his ebony hair looked so soft and was just begging to be touched. Of course he wouldn't though. That would just be awkward.

Inside he was chuckling, a bit surprised that this person liked Suzaku Kururugi. Well, a lot of people did, but that was usually more for his looks instead of his writing. A lot of people liked his writing too, though. Don't get me wrong, he was just an all around liked guy, but there was something about the man in front of him that caught his attention, which didn't happen often. Actually, it never happened.

He tuned back in just as the violet-eyed boy was standing up from the bench and stretching.

"Well, I must be going. It was nice talking to you," Lelouch said with a smile, turning and starting to walk back to where his car was parked.

"Hey, wait! I don't believe I caught your name."

Lelouch spun back around as the other man said this. His previous fear of strange people was starting to reappear, but he decided the hell with it.

"Oh, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, and you are?" Lelouch held out his hand for the other man to shake. The brown-haired man stood up and took Lelouch's hand.

"I'm Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi," he said flashing a toothy grin and shaking Lelouch's hand.

Lelouch blanched and then laughed a bit shakily. There was no way that he had just been talking for an hour with his idol, the man that he had wanted to meet for so long. No way in hell.

"Are you serious?"

Suzaku laughed at his reaction. "Quite. At least, last time I checked. If you want you could even see my driver's license."

Apparently he thought that Lelouch didn't believe him so he reached into his back pocket and started to pull out his wallet.

"No, no. It's fine, I believe you," he said waving his pale hand for Suzaku to stop. The color had returned to his face, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks. "Heh, I never thought I would get to meet you, especially like this…" Lelouch muttered, looking at the ground. He was trying to keep his attention on a red leaf that was blowing around close to his shoe.

It was a bit embarrassing to have just babbled on and on for an hour about how much he liked this guy, not even knowing that who he was talking about had been sitting with him the entire time.

"Well if you want we could start over."

Lelouch looked back up at Suzaku and quirked an eyebrow.

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that?" the raven-haired boy asked, a bit puzzled.

Suzaku grinned, 'He is just too adorable.'

"How about you and I go out for coffee," Suzaku offered. "We could go now if you want; unless, of course, you have somewhere you need to be."

Lelouch smiled, trying to be a bit more refined and like his normal self than he had been before.

"I'd love too. And," he glanced at the watch upon his wrist, "now is perfectly fine."

"Sweet." Suzaku beamed. "Oh, wait. Um, I don't really know where any coffee shop places are around here… Haven't been in the city that long yet. You know, the new kid in town… Do you know of any good ones?"

"Eh…" Lelouch had to think about this for a moment, not being much of a socialite so he didn't really get out much. That had never been a problem before though. "Well there is this one place down the road a couple miles… I haven't been there too many times, but when I have gone it has been pretty good. I believe it's called Nana's café."

Suzaku grinned. "Great! Then it's a date."

"Ok- wait what?" said a shocked Lelouch, but Suzaku didn't hear him because he was already walking up the path. Lelouch stood there for a moment, a bit stunned. 'Did he really say what I think he said?'

Suzaku turned around and beckoned for him with his hand.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to go alone?"

Lelouch shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and went to go catch up with the strange author.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so now we know quite a bit about Suzaku, but virtually nothing about our little Lelouch. Questions questions questions. This is only the second chapter though.

Did you get lost at all? Hehe if you did, feel free to message me and I'll help explain it.

Another reason I posted this chapter so early in the fic (besides the fact that I already had it written...) was because I got a few questions about the mother of Suzaku's children. That froze me in my tracks. I can honestly say that I didn't even think about that. That leads me up to my next question.

Who do you think the mother is? There are some obvious ones like Euphemia, but there are other scenarios like maybe the kids got adopted by him, or are a family member's children that he took in when they could no longer care for them. (just throwing in all possibilities...) So besides "They are aliens!" or "M'preg!" what do you think?

Also, I won't write a chapter about their experience at the cafe unless asked to do so. I could write it in a heartbeat, but there is no need to do so unless someone really wants me of it as a filler.

Reviews are much appreciated and show me that there is a reason to continue updating X3

Would you be mad if I went on hiatus? (not that I update regularly anyways...)

~Andraiyel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heh, long time no see X3 *dodges rock* Wow, hard to believe that it has been a little over 3 months since I updated this. Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean for that to happen... Anyways, this chapter is fairly short, compared to the others at least. Just a short chapter to push things along while I try to figure out the plot line X3

* * *

"Dad! Milly's being a dildo!" Rivalz whined from his position in his car seat at the back of the minivan, taking swipes at the giggling blonde that was sitting beyond his reach.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he turned around in the front seat, still trying to drive, and stared at the eight year old, utterly shocked. "Wh-what did you just say?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Dildo," Rivalz replied innocently, having no idea what he had done wrong, all the while Milly was giggling hysterically in her seat behind Shirley.

Suzaku turned around, biting his tongue to hold back the laughter, so he could see in front of him so that he wouldn't hit the families roaming the parking lot as he looked for a space.

"Rivalz, who told you that word and why did you say it?"

"Why? What's wrong with dildo dad? It's the same as saying meanie, isn't it? That's what Mil- Oww!" he cried as a sharp thwack was heard emanating from the back of the minivan. He rubbed the back of his navy-blue head, tears coming to his eyes. "What was that for Milly!" he whined.

Suzaku looked up into the rearview mirror and looked directly at Milly, glaring. "Milly, where did you hear that word?" He already knew that she knew what it really meant by the way that she was snickering.

"From you," she responded matter of factly, looking straight at him through the rearview mirror. "You were talking on the phone with Lelouch," she continued, "And-"

Suzaku blushed beet red and raised his hand, cutting her off. "Ok! You can stop right there Milly," he said quickly, remembering all too well what that conversation had entailed. "Just, don't either of you say it again, okay?"

They both nodded and Suzaku then refocused his attention on the parking lot. Shirley looked utterly lost and confused.

She turned to Milly, "Wait, what does that word mean?" she asked, not understanding what had just occurred between her sister and her father. Milly just shook her head and giggled.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you when you're older."

"What?!" Shirley bristled. "That is unfair! I am the same age as you!" she stated, as if no one knew that.

"Well, actually, last time I checked, I was older than you," Milly said, inspecting her fingernails intently.

"That's-"

"We're here!" Suzaku said cheerfully, cutting Milly and Shirley's argument short, as he pulled into a parking space right in front of another blue car that was right about to pull in, earning Suzaku a gesture from the friendly finger and a beep of the other's horn. The girls glared at each other, but unbuckled and got out. Leaving Rivalz behind to get himself out of the car seat.

"So, dad, when are we gonna meet this new beau of yours?" Milly asked innocently enough, but with a hint of an agenda of her own somewhere in the question.

"Eh, well you see, about that…"

"What, she didn't come?" Shirley asked, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Err, no, Lelouch is definitely here…" Suzaku dodged, not wanting to address the situation at hand.

"Well then there isn't anything to worry about, is there Daddy?" Milly queried, a glint in her eyes.

Suzaku sighed wearily, "No, nothing to worry about," he said reluctantly as he pulled Rivalz out of the van and they made their way to the entrance of the zoo. He would definitely feel Lelouch's wrath for this one.

* * *

Lelouch stood up as he watched the red Toyota circle the parking lot. They were here. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into. He watched as they parked and started to make his way towards them, watching as a blonde girl accompanied by another girl with coral-colored hair hopped out of the van and as Suzaku pulled out another child, a boy with navy-blue hair. Oh god. This was what he had gotten himself into.

The raven-haired man sighed. There was still time to run away if he wanted to, Suzaku had yet to spot him making his way towards them. He shook his head, he had already come this far, and he couldn't back down now.

* * *

"Hey dad, who is that man coming towards us?" Rivalz asked from his position in Suzaku's arms, pointing towards a man with raven black hair and a red jacket on.

Suzaku immediately turned around to see whom it was that Rivalz was talking about and saw him. Lelouch. Here it was, the moment of truth.

Milly leaned over towards Shirley and whispered into her ear, "Wow, that guy is pretty hot." Shirley flushed a deep crimson and hit her sister on the arm.

"Don't say that!" she whispered back. "You're too young to be thinking about men!" she quoted her father word for word.

"Says you Madam Blushy-face," Milly smirked knowingly. Suzaku set Rivalz down gently on the ground and walked over to the other man, saying something to him quietly as they both walked over to where the children were.

Milly blushed. "You don't think…" she started, staring at the man in the red jacket.

"Think what? Think what?" Rivalz queried, pulling on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Milly glared down at him and pushed him off her arm.

"Nothing! Get off me, short stack!" Shirley stared at her questioningly as Rivalz crossed his arms over his small chest and humphed angrily, furrowing his eight-year-old eyebrows together.

Shirley's olive green eyes widened as she realized what Milly was implying. "No! That is ridiculous! He couldn't be!" she cried. Milly punched her in the arm.

"Shhh! They're coming!" Whoever the other man was, he looked slightly angry with Suzaku, for whatever reason. At least, that is what it looked like to the children. They now stood in front of the children, Suzaku smiling brightly, although a bit nervously and the other doing the same, except more nervously than Suzaku.

The green-eyed man addressed each of the children, "Rivalz, Shirley, Milly," he looked at the other man before continuing, grabbing his hand in the process, "I would like you to meet Lelouch Lamperouge," he finished, nervously glancing at all of the children.

Rivalz and Shirley's jaws dropped in unison, while on the other hand Milly was squealing like a little schoolgirl (which she was).

"Really?!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, dad, I always knew you were a bit of a fruit, but this is so cool! Is he really a man?"

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, last time I checked, yes," he answered slowly, staring at the overly excited little blonde girl.

Shirley had snapped her mouth back shut, but she was blushing profusely, not sure of what to do. Sure, this Lelouch person was really attractive, but this was just a bit much for her little twelve-year old mind to process. Unlike her overly observant sister, she had always been under the impression that her father was straight. She didn't really know how to react. And that was why at that moment she passed out. She hit the ground with a soft thump. Lelouch stared at her incredulously as Suzaku got on his knees and picked her up, not seeming too worried.

"Sh-should we call an ambulance?!" Lelouch said in a bit of a panicky voice, not sure of what to do since he had never been in a situation like this.

Suzaku just shook his head and chuckled. "Nah, she just gets this way when she gets too worked up over something. Don't worry about it, she'll be fine in a moment. I think this means she likes you." Lelouch glared at him for that last comment.

In the process of Shirley blacking out, it seemed that everyone had forgotten about little Rivalz. He just stood there, absolutely speechless.

Everything he had ever learned in his eight years of life had just been flipped upside down. A man and another man? How was that possible? Last time he checked, the baby stork only came to a mommy and a daddy, not a daddy and another daddy. Or maybe it did, but did that mean that the other daddy was actually a mommy? But if he was a mommy, then how was he the other daddy? Could he be both?! A super mom-daddy? But did that mean he could fly? Did he have laser vision and could he make spider webbies come out of his hands, with a super super belt on his waist that could hold whole hams and boomerangs?

The first thing he did when he finally picked his jaw up from the ground was walk over a poke Lelouch. He pulled at his pants as well, looking for the hams and boomerangs. There had to be a magical explanation for this that would turn everything upside right again.

"Hey!" Lelouch exclaimed, swatting his hands away gently.

"Umm Rivalz, what are you doing?" Suzaku asked a bit hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know what was going on inside his young son's head.

Rivalz eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he continued to poke Lelouch. "I'm looking for his super mom-daddy belt so that the stork knows to come to our house and not just fly away," he said matter-of-factly.

"Err, well Rivalz, Lelouch doesn't have-"

Rivalz looked up at him like he was on the verge of tears. This was a serious matter to the eight-year old. A matter of life or death, or well, at least that is how he saw it. Surprisingly enough, Lelouch bent down next to the blue-haired boy and put his hand on his shoulder soothingly.

He didn't want the kid to cry, especially since it was the first time that he was meeting him, so he said, "I just left it at home, so it wouldn't get dirty," much to the reassurance of the boy.

Rivalz sniffled. "Is it the kind that can hold an entire ham?" he asked.

Lelouch quirked a perfectly shaped black eyebrow. That was easily the strangest thing he had ever heard in his life. Eh, but he would play along with it if it got him on the kid's good side.

"Yes, yes it is." Rivalz grinned. All was right with the world now.

While Rivalz and Lelouch had been talking, Shirley had regained consciousness, Suzaku having already set her back on the ground. She kind of hid behind Milly, not really ready to get to know the strange man that her father was, dare she say it, dating. The day hadn't even started yet and she wasn't having fun already.

Let's just say that that day was easily one of the most awkward that any of them had ever experienced.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so it finally happened, sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I can honestly say that I didn't like this chapter. I'm kinda losing hope for this story... Don't really know where to go with it. *hangs head in shame* Hate to say this, but I'm open for suggestions...

Anyways, please review. It lets me know that people still actually like this story and it helps motivate me to write. So please, reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Holy hell, it's Andraiyel. Wow, that rhymed…(Well, I guess only if you know how to pronounce my name…) Anyways, sorry to those who I told that the update would be up around Christmas, because clearly that was a fail.

*BRIGHT FLASHING LIGHTS* Ok, so for this chapter I had no idea what I was going to do, and a lot of you suggested awesome ideas, which made me super happy. Well, a little birdy, The Mrs. Black (sans the space between Mrs. and Black, but fanficdotnet is being disagreeable), gave me an amazing idea that actually ended up fitting in really well without too much randomness. So I have this to tell you, The Mrs. Black,

I. Love. You.

Chapter 4, COMMENCE!!!

* * *

Having spent the whole day at the zoo, everyone was exhausted. By the insistence of Milly, they had gone to see every single exhibit. Twice. The dolphins, lions, tigers, bears (oh my), and every other animal that resided in the overly sized, way too generously spaced zoo had seen enough of Rivalz's face pressed up against the glass and Milly and Shirley's ooh's and ahs to last them a life time. Actually, make that three life times. It's a good thing that they didn't make it to the zoo often.

The constant walking was enough to make anyone tired, well except maybe one Suzaku Kururugi, but that boy could probably run around the world a few dozen times and still be up to doing it again. It had completely tuckered out little Rivalz, who was dragging along slowly by the end of the day, barely able to keep his eyes open. Much to the surprise of Suzaku, Rivalz, who usually didn't take to kindly to new people, had walked in front of Lelouch and raised his arms above his head, code for "Carry me now or feel my wrath." And that's what he did; Lelouch picked him up, although with a bit of difficulty, and carried him for the last stretch of the zoo trip. Of course right when Rivalz was comfortable in Lelouch's arms he was sound asleep, snoring softly. Too cute.

It had definitely been an eventful day, what with Milly asking if her dad had had any other boyfriends that she should know about while they were sitting at a table for lunch; Lelouch trying unsuccessfully to not pay attention to that question and coke squirting out of Suzaku's nose at the suddenness of it. During this Rivalz had been throwing tater tots at an elderly couple, asking if the had cages here too. Suzaku of course tried to apologize, but ended up with a slap to the face, and a comment somewhere along the lines of "Keeps that animal on a leash!" coming sometime after. And then there was Shirley, who hid behind her father all of the day, too nervous to say anything to Lelouch; but that was okay because Lelouch was already too distracted by Milly and Rivalz's shenanigans. While walking through the monkey house Rivalz took his umbrella and threw it in the gorilla pen, saying that they needed to be dry too if it rained. Milly, other than the spontaneous question here or there, was fairly quiet. Mostly she just stared at Lelouch contemplatively, like a person would stare at cattle, appraising it with their eyes. Yes, a strange day indeed. But despite all of this, the children were fairly well behaved and no one could say that it was a horrible experience.

As they walked towards the exit of the zoo, Rivalz still asleep in Lelouch's arms, Milly grabbed Suzaku's arm and pulled him down towards her as they walked.

"Hey, dad, don't you think that maybe you should invite Lelouch over to our house for dinner?" she whispered to him, Suzaku glancing over at the raven-haired man as they walked. Even Suzaku recognized a good idea when it bit him in the ass. Except it was late, and Lelouch had been with them the whole day and probably wanted to go home. Or maybe not. Lelouch had never been to his house; it had the possibilities of being an interesting experience.

"Hey, Lelouch, do you want to come back home with us and have dinner with me and the kids?" he asked, gently touching Lelouch's shoulder, the one with Rivalz' head not on it.

"What about my car? I drove here by myself," he replied, glancing tiredly at the brunette. This was true.

"You can just follow behind us!" Milly piped up, eager for him to come over. This was also true.

"I could, but-"

"No excuses Mr.," Milly chastised, waggling a finger at him. She wasn't going to let him wiggle his way out of this when they had just so recently met. Lelouch chuckled tiredly at this, Suzaku laughing too.

"Ok, fine, I can follow you to your house in my car," he agreed, then adding quietly only so Suzaku could hear, "As long as you don't try anything."

Suzaku was taken aback. Him, trying something? He blushed lightly. "Me? I would never-"

Lelouch looked over at him with one eyebrow quirked, a look that said, "Oh wouldn't you?" That was the end of that conversation.

And then it began to rain. Or rather, it began to pour buckets. Of course. Well, at least the gorillas were dry.

Milly and Shirley both squealed in surprise at the sudden downpour, both getting soaked to the bone almost immediately. "Dad!" they both cried in unison, jumping up and down as if it would keep them dry by doing so.

"Shit…" Suzaku grumbled as he took off the jacket he was wearing quickly and passed it to the girls to put over their heads to at least attempt to keep them dry. Lelouch shifted Rivalz weight in his arms and shrugged off his own red jacket, juggling Rivalz in his arms somewhat and wrapping it around him to try and keep the boy dry. The navy-haired child did not wake at all, but only stirred slightly in his sleep.

Everyone was rushing past them on their way to their cars, trying to stay as dry as possible, but Suzaku, Lelouch, and the girls made no move to increase the speed at which they were walking. They were all already soaked to the bone and it was pretty pointless to rush to their vehicles if it wasn't possible to get any more wet. Suzaku grabbed Shirley's hand, who had the other latched onto Milly's, so that he would not lose them in the crowd and eventually they made it back to Suzaku's van. Lelouch passed an amazingly still asleep Rivalz to Suzaku to put in his car seat as he opened the door, the girls scrambling into the van immediately.

Shirley glanced up at Lelouch sheepishly. "You're still coming over, right Lelouch?" she asked a bit nervously, Milly snickering at her quietly from her seat in the van.

Suzaku passed the red jacket back to Lelouch who just held it in his hand, thinking it fairly useless to put it back on at this point. "Yeah, I will follow you guys in my car I guess," he replied just as Suzaku slid the van door closed. He leaned over to kiss Lelouch on the cheek softly as he opened the driver's side door.

"Drive carefully, okay?" Lelouch quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly, turning to make his way towards his own car.

"I could say the same for you, Suzaku."

* * *

About half an hour later both vehicles pulled into a winding drive and drove up to a rather large mansion home. Lelouch had to admit, he was impressed. This place was amazing, large yet not overly extravagant like most people with a lot of money usually did.

There were giant red rose bushes lining the front of the house, the crimson blooms lined with little crystal-like water droplets from the rain, which had just recently stopped falling. There were random bursts of white roses along with the crimson ones, but the extremely contrasting colors worked well with each other. The house was secluded from the others on the street, all of them with spacious lawns to separate each family from the next, but this property was lined with thick evergreens and tall oaks, your regular forest. It was beautiful really.

The house itself matched well with its surroundings, made of deep red brick that blended into the color of the trees. It was monstrous, yet dwarfed by the small forest that enclosed the property. Two stories, stretching back as far as the eye could see, the old-fashioned design evident in the few turrets that sprouted from the mansion here and there. But despite the size, it seemed warm and inviting, not cold and indifferent as many other houses of the same magnitude might have.

Lelouch hadn't known what to expect, because this was his first time to the house, and as much as he thought he knew Suzaku, there was always something new that surprised him and reversed most everything that he had previously thought. This happened a lot.

He got out of his car and shut the door, it had stopped raining, but it was cold and he was wet, not exactly the best combination. He walked up to where Suzaku was ushering the kids into the house, the front door already open and a woman with shoulder length brown hair was standing there with towels on her arm.

Suzaku waited for Lelouch to go before him, following the slighter man into the house. He couldn't help but blush slightly as he walked behind him, for Lelouch's already form fitting clothes fit his form that much more when he was wet. And his hair was shining from the rain, dripping slightly, small drops of water sliding down his neck into his shirt, the waist of his pants hugging his hips snugly… He shook his head to get the dirty thoughts out. This was not the time to think about what he wanted to do to Lelouch, the children were still awake.

After everyone was inside, the woman, who Lelouch later learned was named Sayoko, gave each of them a towel, even having one for Lelouch, as if she had known he was coming. Her dark amber eyes scanned over him carefully as he was toweling off his hair, analyzing his movements and the like. She didn't say anything as she watched. 'Hmm, he shall do…' she judged as she left the entry way for the kitchen, but she would definitely keep an eye on him.

"Shirley, Milly, I want you two to go take a bath in my bathroom quickly and put on some dry clothes," Suzaku said as he ruffled his damp, curly hair with the towel. "Rivalz, you go into the bathroom closest to your room and wait for me there."

The children ran upstairs as Suzaku turned towards Lelouch. "Um, you don't mind using my bathroom after Milly and Shirley are done, do you? There are other bathrooms, but they are getting redone and aren't quite usable yet…"

Lelouch blinked, still taking in the house slowly, looking about him as he dried his hair with the towel. "No, that is fine, but I don't have a change of clothes."

"That's fine! Sayoko can have yours cleaned in no time, and until then you can borrow something of mine." Lelouch glanced over at him with a quirked eyebrow, but didn't say anything about the fact that Suzaku wore a bigger size than him.

"Ok, thanks." Lelouch followed him upstairs and Suzaku showed him into his bedroom, they could hear that the girls had already started the water and were already bathing.

"Err…" Suzaku started rummaging through his drawers to search for something that would at least somewhat fit Lelouch's slighter figure, not having much luck.

While Suzaku was busy doing that Lelouch walked over to one of the bookcases that lined one of the walls of Suzaku's immense room, running his finger over the spines of each book as he read their titles. Strange.

"Suzaku, you don't have any of your books on these shelves," he observed out loud, moving from the first bookcase to the next, looking through all the genres that lined the shelves, from science fiction to fantasy to mystery novels.

"Umm," the brunette started distractedly. He was still bent over the drawers, searching for a pair of pants. "Yeah, because I don't own a copy of any of my books."

This caught Lelouch by surprise. "Really? Why not?" he inquired turning towards Suzaku who beamed as he finally found a pair of pants that were small enough to at least fit Lelouch well if a belt was added.

He walked over to the closet as he answered, "I don't need any, I already know what all of them say and I have the drafts saved to discs," he said as he grabbed the nearest belt off a hook absently, not really thinking about his answer so much as just saying it. "So I don't really see any reason to own any of them," he finished as he walked out back to Lelouch and gave him the pile of clothing.

'That makes sense,' Lelouch thought as Suzaku left the room, saying over his shoulder that he was going to help Rivalz and would get the girls out in a minute. That had definitely been one of those moments where he thought he knew Suzaku and his ideas just got flipped.

* * *

"Hurry up slow poke," Milly said as she stood up to get out of the bathtub, kicking soapy water in Shirley's direction.

"Hey!" she sputtered as the water splashed in her face, shooting up out of the water. "What was that for?!"

Milly stood there, wringing out her lengthy blonde hair, fat drops of water falling back into the tub with a splash. "Lelouch still needs to use the bathroom, we can't keep him waiting, that is rude," she replied matter of factly, toweling herself off and already starting to put on her fluffy, azure colored pajamas.

"You would know about rude," she muttered darkly, mumbling something else inaudibly as she got out of the bath, draining the water and grabbing a towel. Meanwhile Milly leaned against the counter and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating something.

"So, why do you like him?" she asked the coral-haired girl suddenly, catching her off guard.

"What?!" Shirley almost fell over, blushing a deep red as she grabbed her own pajamas and began to put them on hastily.

"You know what I am talking about," she said with a smirk, casting her blue gaze upon Shirley.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she mumbled, pulling on the cream-colored pajama top and heading towards the door. Milly chased after her.

"Don't deny it! I know it's true, you'd be lying if you said it wasn't."

Shirley stopped suddenly and turned on her, staring at her menacingly. "Don't say anything about it to anyone or I will kill you," she threatened, throwing her towel at Milly's head.

She caught it easily, her smirk turning into a wide grin. "I knew it!" she exclaimed excitedly, following her sister out of the bathroom as she stormed past a slightly bewildered Lelouch, skipping right behind her.

"I take it you are done?" Lelouch called after the giddy blonde girl.

She paused mid-skip and looked back at him to nod, the already wide grin spreading across her face from ear to ear. Oh the fun teasing she would get from this. Lelouch stared at her curiously for a moment, but then just shook his head and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Rivalz, stop splashing!" Suzaku all but shouted at the blue-haired boy as he finally finished rinsing all of the soap out of his hair. Somehow, during the past fifteen minutes he had spent bathing the boy, Suzaku had ended up more wet than he had been initially.

Rivalz just looked up at him apologetically and stood up, hopping out of the bathtub and holding his arms out for Suzaku to dry him. Sure, he was old enough to take baths by himself, but this was time he got to spend with his dad, so it was all good with him. After Suzaku toweled him dry quickly he passed him his pajamas and stood up.

"I have to go make sure your sisters are getting out, finish up getting dressed and then go downstairs, I bet Sayoko has some dinner for you."

Rivalz looked down at the pajamas that were put in his hands. Go, Diego, go! Oh no. "Dad-" He was going to whine about how he was not a little kid anymore, but Suzaku had already left the bathroom and had grabbed the pajamas he had pulled out for Milly and Shirley; heading towards his room to get them out of the bathroom so that Lelouch could have a turn. The blue-haired boy just sighed dejectedly and tugged on the pajamas. He would just have to put his dad in line later.

* * *

It was definitely strange to bathe in someone else's bathroom, especially one he had never been in before. This was the very first time he had been to Suzaku's house and he already had him cleaning up in his bathroom. Oh the things that that would imply, but, unfortunately, did not apply in Lelouch's case.

Not that he wanted that to be the reason he was in the other man's bathroom right now with only a towel around his waist!

The purple-eyed man ran thin fingers through his dark, dripping wet locks. He stood in front of the very large mirror that was mounted to the wall above the sink, staring at his pale self as little droplets of water continued to fall from his hair.

He would be lying, though, if he said he didn't.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook the thought from his mind, turning towards the door just as he heard the knob turning. Before he could even react, the door was open and the man of his barely prior thoughts came rushing into the bathroom. His body was half turned and he was staring at something over his shoulder, back into the bedroom, a small pile of small girl's pajamas in his hand.

"Milly, Shirley, I brought your pajamas for-"

Just as the brunette was turning to look into the bathroom, eyes widening when it was a rather unclothed Lelouch that centered in his gaze instead of his two young daughters, his foot hit a somewhat large puddle of water on the tiled floor before the door, courtesy of the two twin girls.

His foot slid underneath him, causing him to pitch forward. He pinwheeled his arms in an attempt to stay upright, but his efforts were futile. Suzaku fell into the fairly indecent Lelouch, causing the other man to fall backwards onto his back, the towel that was wrapped around his waist now riding quite low in his hips. Suzaku landed right on top of him, his elbows holding him up slightly above the other man.

Large purple eyes stared up into equally wide green ones, their faces mere centimeters apart.

This was awkward.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I'll leave that there for your imagination to run with. Well, at least until I update again, which I swear will become more frequent now that summer is just around the corner.

Now I'm sure you're thinking, "What the hell was that?! This chick up and leaves for four+ months and then updates with this!" Well, I have a good reason for that, but no one wants to listen to whiny excuses, not even me XD

So, the moral of this author's note is: If you love me and ever want me to update again *holds a gun to the fanfic*, you'll leave a review. That means you too, you ninja readers you


End file.
